Finally taking the Lead
by Akirasan215
Summary: Edward left after Bella's 18th birthday and doesn't come back Bella breaks off her friendship with Jake and leaves to go back to her mothers and decides to get her life back. what happens when fate throws everyones favorite vampire and wolves back to her.
1. Chapter 1

Finally Taking the lead!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

A/N : Alright everyone I have been having this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and it was impeding my other stories because it would not leave me alone so I decided to put it on paper so to speak and see what happens. I hope you all enjoy because I got some ideas from my favorite movie.

Summery: Edward leaves at the beginning of New Moon and does not return, Bella does not get close to Jacob or the other La Push boys she goes home to Renee in Jacksonville Florida to live. It is there that Bella decides that she is tired of being the clumsy danger magnet and chooses to follow one of her childhood dreams. Some things become different for her and she keeps many new secrets! So what happens when life throws everyone's favorite vampires and wolves back into her life and who is this new girl with Edward?

Chapter 1 new future and long gone past collide!

"Alright dancers take your starting positions!" Announced a tall slender brunette with blonde and red highlights in her hair she had high cheek bones and deep clear brown eyes perfect pouty lips. Her posture was perfect confidence as she strutted across the floor to stand in front of a young Latino gentleman in a suit.

She was wearing a black tango dress that was off the shoulder with a tie around the neck to hold the slim dress up it cut off at mid thigh and had several tassels hanging off it. At her feet she wore three inch heeled stilettos her hair was drawn up into a half bun on one side of her head the other was left down with a flower clip keeping the hair out of her face.

The music started and she shouted out the count and then they danced the steps to the salsa. She was the teacher in her own studio in Rome. The dancers moved with grace and poise all moves sharp and tight. Never taking their eyes off their partner.

They seemed to float across the floor until one smaller girl slipped when her partner dipped her and she hit the floor with a soft thud. The instructor spun out from her partner arms when she saw the girl sitting on the floor in shame. Bowing to her partner the brunette walked toward the girl who was just getting up.

"Are you alright Anna?" She asked softly extending her hand to the dark haired girl.

"Yes thank you Miss Isabella, I just can't do it everyone else is like these graceful swans and I am the butt ugly duckling, I guess I was just not made to dance like you." Anna sighed as she dusted her skirt off.

"If you enjoy dancing then you were made to dance. You just have to loosen up a little and let go of your worries and find your own place to just dance. Here let me show you I will lead and you will follow." Isabella said with full confidence.

Isabella took the males position and walked Anna through the steps of the salsa they moved and when it got to the dip Isabella dipped Anna and snapped her back tight to her body in perfect sync with the dance steps. Isabella smiled widely as she spun Anna out of her arms and into her previous partners.

"There you go that was perfect everyone keep practicing the competition will be in a few months and you want to be at your best for those of you that are going to compete remember the grand prize is 5,000 dollars after the winners cut to the studio!" Isabella shouted over the music, which had changed to a soft tune for the Waltz. Isabella could see her assistant waving at her to come into her office.

"Yes Maria how can I help you?" Isabella asked as she walked into her office closing the door and the blinds over the window looking out onto the dance floor, and heading over to the glass refrigerator and pulling a bottle of water from the confines.

"Yes well I wanted to remind you of a couple of things and update you in others shall I continue?" Maria asked looking up from her personal styli's touch phone/ personal planner Isabella had gotten her to keep her informed and updated seeing as she was Isabella's personal assistance of three years.

"Yes please proceed." Isabella politely asked inclining her head as she took a seat behind her desk and tuning her laptop on.

"Yes well you have a private lesson with Daniel and Sky at 4:00pm, you have a business dinner with the board of directors at 7. That American movie Studio called again they want you to audition for their movie they are shooting.

Tomorrow you have a conference meeting with the parents of your young teens classes at 1 pm about the completion in a month. Your personal trainer called wanted to schedule workout time at the gym at 2:30pm tomorrow and your gowns for the Adult classes are in for the competition in 6 moths they need to be fitted and tailored ready to go in two months and that is all for today is their anything I can get for you Miss Isabella?"

Isabella smiled a far away look coming into her eyes for a moment before she regained her air of control and business like mannerisms.

"Yes to the trainer and the Movie studio if they want an Audition they will need to send me the script to read over, and a scout or producer whom ever is doing the Auditions this time because I have to little time on my hands to be gallivanting over to the states again this year have them ready for the Audition in three weeks.

As for the private lesion, and the conference tomorrow it is dually noted thank you, the gowns we will fit on Friday and send them for tailoring on Monday to Leo Tony's anyone that is not fitted on Friday and their gown not altered can pay extra to have it done themselves if they miss the scheduled time make sure the announcement goes out to the class.

The trainer will have to move the gym time to 4:30pm I have a luncheon with my mother and step father who are arriving tonight I would also like you to procure me some tickets to this Saturday's Opera for a private Balcony please. As for the board of directors dinner will you please have my evening gown dry cleaned and at my home by 5 and a car to pick me up and take me to the dinner at 6 I do not want to be late.

Also the new music selection I do not like send it back and ask for the originals and I think that is it oh get a head start on my fathers birthday present along with Billy Blacks and make sure you send new fishing gear please something that neither have would be nice. Send out the thank yous to the parents for their yearly payments for their children's lessons and I believe that is it did I miss anything?" Isabella asked at the end of her speech.

"No madam that was everything I believe, all will be arranged and taken care of thank you for your time Miss Isabella" Maria bowed her head slightly and went to leave the room.

"Oh Maria?" Isabella asked standing up at her desk.

Maria stopped turning to face Isabella with a questioning look.

"Yes is there something else?" Maria asked kindly willing to do anything to please her employer.

"I really like your outfit today where ever did you get it, it looks very beautiful on you and I think you should maybe take me up on my offer to give you free private lessons I think you would enjoy them, that's all have a good day and thank you for putting up with all my demands let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Isabella said as she nodded her head at the slender girl with her long black hair and her olive skin tone which clashed beautifully with the blue dress shirt and black pencil skirt which fell to just above her knees where it flared out and ended at mid shin and her black spike heels giving her and extra three inches of height.

"Thank you for the compliment I found this in a small bouquet on the out skirts of Anzio. Would you like me to order one like it for you, and please your demands I am happy to follow up with they are never to big so don't worry about asking for anything anytime Miss Isabella?" Maria asked as she blushed happily at the compliment that Isabella had given her.

"No thank you I don't like to wear the color blue it brings back memories that are better left forgot. Have a good day I will call you if I need anything. Just leave all of the paper work in its usual spot in my home." Isabella inclined her head again dismissing Maria from her office.

Isabella sat back with an audible sigh as her office door closed and she could hear Maria dismissing the students for the day. She would have the dance studio to herself for the next hour and then the private lesion with Daniel and Sky after that she would have an hour to get ready and then an hour to get to the board of directors meeting which was more of a excuse to have a elegant dinner party. Afterwards she would be going to she her mother and Phil's Plane arrival and taking them home with her, she had missed them greatly but she doubted that she would ever go back to the States to live there was just to many bad memories and she had made herself a very successful career here.

Isabella glanced at the computer screen again, which was running a slide show of pictures as a background. There were pictures of Edward and his family along with Jacob and his dad and some friends from La Push before Jacob abandoned her too. There were pictures of her and Charlie fishing and hiking just before she moved to Italy and followed her newest goals she could hardly believe that she had achieved so much and some times all she wanted to do was slow down but that was why she hired Maria.

BPOV (Isabella)

After Edward left I had become a zombie and barely was living it took four months before Charlie forcibly woke me up by threatening to send me to live with Renee against my will, after that came the period of recklessness and after that faded out with the destruction of Laurent.

I had gone to see Jacob and he told me the same words that Edward had used when he left me.

"Your no good for be Bella I am tired of pretending to be happy leave before you get hurt I am trying to keep my promise to you and protect you." Well needless to say I went back to zombie mode I never did figure out why everyone was leaving me but I drew the line with that last slash to the heart. I left Forks that same week and moved to Jacksonville to be with Phil and Renee.

Phil made the major league and signed a couple million-dollar contracts. I graduated and was dating a good guy by the name of Allan that was until he tried to rape me and then I took off into the near by woods to get the hell away he followed said some things he will never say again in this life time seeing as he is imprisoned. But a week later I got a massive fever and then something set me off luckily I was hiking at the time and boom I exploded into a giant ass wolf!

It took me four damn days to get back into my human form and after that I started experimenting to see what would set me off and how to control it. After I found out how to change when I wanted to it was the most freeing thing I had ever experienced.

I decided it was time to take my life back and stop being the danger magnet the vamp family that left me thought I was. I worked at a bar waiting tables at night and I waited tables at a restaurant during the day on off days I took dance lesions. I found out real fast that being able to turn into a wolf sped up my metabolism I could out eat dad, Phil, and mom all together easily and so found another method to eat so that mom and Phil didn't look at me so oddly.

It turns out I like deer and fox the best though a rabbit here and there doesn't bother me when I am a wolf and so I would on a daily bases turn into my wolf hunt and then come home and eat slowly.

I went to a few day classes at the community college and a took several online classes as well. I majored in history and fashion. I don't know what peeked my interest in fashion maybe it was a way for me to reach out to Alice and Rosalie even though I know that I never really meant anything to them.

Turns out I was pretty good at the fashion designing gig and even found a friend that was in online classes with me and we started a company all our own. Funny really but her name is Isabel so we named our company Le Isabel & Isabella. I design and Isabel models and runs the modeling shows and hand picks the girls we use to show off our designs.

Isabel is the one who talked me into moving to Italy with her even thought I was originally a bit wary about going to the place I was told the vampire royalty was supposed to live though not in the same city I was sure.

I finally moved there after she and I graduated and that was when our business, which she and I both took, classes in finally took off. a year graduating and of working with our small business we merged with a smaller company that was into advertising and from there the following year we had taken another smaller fashion company into our own and started to make our name known world wide.

Isabel had seen me dance after three years of us being in Rome and finally talked me into opening my own studio. It was a hit and soon it too started to grow at an alarming rate. Before I knew it, it had been 7 years since that godsend of a birthday party when it looked like my life was falling apart when really it was just getting started.

I was no longer clumsy, I grew from 5'4 to a smooth 5'10'' and I am all tone muscle and smooth skin. All scares I once had after a few times Phasing vanished as if to honestly give me a clean slate. My hair now hung to the top of my butt but no longer wavy or plain it was strait and had red and blonde highlights added to it. My face lost all baby fat as did everywhere else on my body.

I am no longer shy and insecure I am confident and radiant and I have all sorts of control over those and myself that works for me or are my students. Three years after I opened my studio and business with Isabel she and I hired personal assistants Maria and Madelyn odd again they are twin sisters.

Isabel and I became famous for our designs and myself for my dancing and studio and Isabel started her own sweet shop, which is in high demand for everything from candies to cakes. We started our own board of directors to help monitor all parts of our joint businesses.

There is Tony from the manufacturers department that runs all the factories that mass produce our products, Michael who runs the shipping and handling department. McKayla who runs the online marketing and shipping department, Suzie who runs the Advertising department, then the newest branch is Delilah who is our cosmetologist department handling the development and testing done on new make up and foundations, finally myself, and Isabel that run the fashion design, and managing and modeling department, then there are the sweet delights department and my own Fantasy dance studio department that are sublevel in the board of directors because they are not directly involved with the fashion business, but those are managed by Destiny and Sarah. But everyone has to answer to Isabel and myself.

And then two years ago a Hollywood movie studio asked me back to the states to do a dancers part as an extra for a movie Isabel talked me into it with an agreement as long as I stuck to their guidelines I could make and wear my own costume for the movie. Sales on our fashion designs skyrocketed after that with a brand new contract with some producers in the states for their costumes they pay us to design.

And so this will be the third time I would play a small role in a Hollywood film in a part of an extra dancer. I loved dancing as soon as I grew into my own body and became comfortable in my own skin I was delighted to find that I was graceful and I could be beautiful. Isabel is happy I finally see myself clearly. I sighed as I got up to leave my office and teach my private lesion before heading out to meet my friends I missed them so much it may be a board of directors meeting but we were all very good friends and so we got along famously.

I looked around at all the pictures in my studio and office and wondered what everyone back home was doing and if Edward and the Cullen's had finally forgiven me for being the annoying human no matter how far away or how over everything I was I would always miss the family I thought I had.

And hour later I was just finished my shower and drying my hair with the hair drier and getting my make up on before slipping my black mini dress on with spaghetti straps with a sheer purple and midnight blue shoulder scarf and sliding my peep toe high heels on that lace up my legs to tie around my shins with silk shimmer purple ties.

I dusted my face with a tan body shimmer foundation and made my eyes smoky with silver and purple eye shadow and then some clear lip gloss some mascara and eyeliner did the trick I was ready to go and waiting on the car to arrive. Pulling my hair up into a bun on the back of my head leaving several tendrils to fall down in loose spiraled curls.

I heard the doorbell to my home as I finished the finishing touches to my hair. Laya my live in maid answered the door and asked the driver to wait that I would be right down. She was a sweet girl in her early twenties she was looking for a job that would help put her through college and support her little sister they were both orphans so I took them in I paid all Laya's college expenses and for her little sister Trish whom was in a school for the gifted children that were way to advanced to go to a normal school.

Trish was twelve and she was at sophomores in college reading level and her comprehension level was just as high. Laya was paid a monthly paycheck of 750 dollars on top of her and her sister's free room and board, all utilities paid and their school tuition the only thing I ask is that they keep their grades above a C average and that they miss no school unless they are unwell.

They live in the little cottage I have on my property. It has three bedroom one bath and a laundry room and small kitchen/ living room

My home is two floors with a basement and an attic. I have more land than house space for my privacy. 7-foot tall privacy fence with the latest security cameras and property protection a civilian is allowed to own surround my property. I have close to 80 acres of land.

I have a large chef style kitchen, large living room, and one bath on the first floor three on the second and one in the basement. I have five bedrooms upstairs mine is the master bedroom with its in suite master bath. There is a second master bedroom I renovated for Isabel when she desires to stay with me it too has a master bath. The other three rooms are all guest rooms and share the one bathroom at the end of the hallway.

. I also have a large office on the first floor. It is more like a art studio with several drawling and designs sprawled all over the walls and just about any available flat surface.

My basement is a guesthouse type set up with a master bedroom a small living room, a large bathroom, and a small dinette breakfast nook with mini fridge and microwave. There is also a room you have to have codes to and is hidden very well it is the room that has all the controls to the security gates and cameras and it is a safe room not even a vampire can get into it before help arrives.

I would be fine in a vampire attack I have been taught many different fighting styles since I started to take my life back 7 years ago and I taught my self how to fight in my wolf form. I am faster and stronger and heal faster than any human ever could. But I have never went against a vampire before so I hope I never have too.

But the safe room is for the humans that I love like Laya and Trish, Isabel and our other friends if they were to ever be at my home and for what ever reason the vamps attacked. All my security systems are directly wired to four police department and two home security departments one press of a button in the safe room and we would have a small army of people here not that I would think that many humans could defeat a vampire but it would be enough to be to many to risk killing and being exposed which would bring the Volturi down on any Vampire stupid enough to attempt to break into my home.

I shook my head to get the odd thoughts out. It had been a long time since I had thought about the Cullen's or Vampires in general I tend to leave them all in the past to the best of my ability.

I descended the stairs and thanked Laya and asked her not to wait up for me and to say hello to Trish for me and I walked out the door. The driver who helped me into the car greeted me at the door to the car. Maria had requested a limo for me tonight I would have to thank her. I put most of my money that I made into an account I hardly ever used. I got all my clothes for free from my designs company and if I wanted something else I had made a lot of contacts with other fashion designers who were more than happy to let me try on their items and gift me with cheap top of the line fashion.

I paid all my bill for one year at a time and besides groceries I never really spend my money so when Renee and Phil came to visit or Charlie I spent my money on them to give them a good time.

We arrived at the restaurant early and I asked the driver to wait close by for when I would be finished in 45 minutes and from there I needed him to give me a ride to the airport to pick up Renee and Phil.

Once I got inside I was ushered to our usual table we use for our meetings. This room was reserved for large groups only so it was usually easy to book in advance. We tried to meet at least once every two weeks unless some thing important comes up.

"Bella! Over here my beautiful." I turned to see Isabel waving at me she looked excited and very Tan!

"Izzy I am glad to see you finally it looks like Mexico treated you well!" I laughed as she flipped her white blonde hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes at me demurely.

"Do you really think so darling?" Izzy laughed happily as she met me by the long table our group was going to be sharing. We hugged tight I had to remind myself to watch how tight I hugged her not wanting to accidentally hurt her.

"Hot as always my Bell. So tell me how have you been boy do we have a busy couple of months ahead of us it will be summer soon and you know what that means right a new summer collection for you to make for me to flaunt." Isabel giggled happily just as the rest of our happy board of directors showed up I had missed Izzy so much I couldn't wait to catch up.

"Yeah your right we do need to catch up and I can't wait to see what you have planned I am sure you got some great ideas for me so lets here it!" I announced pumping my arm into the air.

1year later at La Push

JPOV (Jake)

8 years is a long time to be without my best friend and it hurts to know that my dad and Charlie know where Bella is and how she has been the most I have heard is that she is doing really well.

I remember the day I had to send Bella away from my house I had convinced Sam the following week that I should be allowed to tell her after all she already knew about the vampires secret ours wouldn't bother her any more than theirs did.

When we found that other vampire Victoria snooping around Charlie's we were able to tell him everything and had him move down here to La Push where we could protect him. Sam finally gave in and I went to Charlie's house looking for Bella and he told me that she moved back to live with her mother.

I had tried calling her cell, her mothers house phone, and even e-mailing and mailing her letters and everything I could think of after two years of that Renee finally answered the phone and told me that Bella didn't want to talk to me and that she would appreciate it if I would stop bothering her.

I had pleaded with Renee and even tried to coerce Charlie into calling Bella and getting her to talk to me and yet she just up and disappeared. I know I have been an ass to Sam ever since but I feel like it is his fault I have yet to imprint because I am certain that Bella was to be my imprint.

It doesn't help matters that the Cullen's came back right around the time that Bella up and disappeared to everyone except Renee and Charlie. And it is even worse that Leah imprinted on that ass hole Edward. Fate is just trying to kill me.

I sighed as I looked across the Cullen's living room to see Leah and Edward curled up on the couch together. I sighed again and when I looked around the room at the others who had all shown up to watch movies tonight and us wolves eat massive amounts of pizza for my birthday party.

The evil pixy from Hell insisted that we have a party for me even though I didn't want one. Edward cast a glare over my way for thinking about his sister like I was and the moody Jasper just shook his head and grinned at me. He was married to her and I could not for the life of me figure out how he retained his sanity.

At that time I heard the yellow speed wagon that the pixy loved to speed around in pull up to the house I could smell vampire mixed with the mouth watering scent of hamburger, bacon, and sausage.

In walked Alice and Sam loaded down with close to 40 extra large pizza boxes and a bag full of movies no doubt all new releases. Leah hopped up and trotted over to Alice to give her a hug and relieve her of the bag full of movies asking Edward to grab her a box of food and come back to the couch with her.

"Hey Jake there are a bunch of new movies here what would you like to watch first?" Leah asked flipping through the DVDs in her hands.

"Go ahead and pick something you and the girls will like after all you guys watched football with us all night last night go ahead and pick something you want to watch." I mumbled I know it is my birthday but I am not in the mood to be happy after all I have been in my grump mood for 8 years now so whats new.

" Ohhh we have to watch this one I have been dieing to see it!" Leah announced as she skipped over to the monster of a TV Emmett had installed a week ago.

Edward chuckled at Leah's excitement clearly happy that she was happy.

"What are we watching Love?" Edward asked I flinched when I heard him call Leah that it was the nic name he use to use with Bella.

(sorry I know then movie came out a while back but I like it and there are some great dance moves in it Taking the Lead!)

"Taking the Lead! I always wished I could dance like some of these dancers but I am not that graceful." Leah gushed excitedly before running over to Edward and jumping into his lap. Edward wrapped his arms around Leah and sighed contentedly.

I grumbled and took a large bite of pizza and reclined on the floor on one of the many gym mats we put on the floor for these movie nights here at the Cullen they were the only ones with a big enough house for all the pack and their family.

All the Cullen's were in the room scattered among the pack ever since Leah imprinted on Edward the pack and the Cullen's dissolved the treaty and became allies. Some times we would hold wrestling matches with Emmett just to see who could man handle who best.

We were close to the end of the movie when I notice that the movie had been put on pause and zoomed in to look at one of the dancing couples doing the Tango and the room was very very quiet so much so I would have been able to hear a pin drop a mile away.

When I looked at the screen I was Stunned, I had spent all this time looking for Bella in all the wrong places. She was an actor in the movie Take the lead. She had changed an awful lot her hair was longer with blonde and red highlights her skin was a lot tanner she was taller and leaner with muscle and she could dance with out falling on her face.

"Oh my god is that Bella!" Alice squealed jumping in her place. We all gapped at the screen but knew there was a sure way to find out after figuring out which character she was playing we watched the rest of the movie and waited holding our breath for the credits to roll.

And there glaring back at us was Bella's name. And it was on there more than once too for something that would surprise us more and more.

Isabella Marie Swan designer of all dancers costumes

Isabella Marie Swan partner and co owner of Le Isabel & Isabella

Isabella Marie Swan choreography

Isabella Marie Swan owner of Fantasy dance studio

Alice tore up the stairs and we could hear her shoving things aside as she dug through her closet. She came racing back down minutes later carrying a dress that was strapless with every shade of pink I could imagin stating an almost white shade at the top left corner and getting darker the further down and to the right it went.

On Alice the dress would reach her knees there were three layers of silk and then a shimmer see through as the top layer it hung sung under the bust and belled out and gracefully parted up one side to about mid thigh.

"I fell in love with this dress when I saw it and I had to have it I never thought that our Bella would have designed it. Her partner and co founders company is about as famous as Michael Angelo's and they are so much prettier and wow! Bella owns and teacher Dance our clumsy Bella!" Alice exclaimed!

We had tried to get Alice to find Bella with her visions but she had said that for some reason she was being blocked and it was like she was looking into a dense fog she couldn't see anything other than shadows. So it was no wonder that she didn't see that Bella had done so well for her self.

"Alice where is there main office and branch to Le Isabel & Isabella located at?" I questioned as she still looked Dazed for a vampire. She jerked her head up.

" Rome I think." Alice answered right away I watched as Rosalie dashed out of the room coming back seconds later with a laptop.

After she tapped rapidly on the key pad for a few moment she gasped loudly and turned the computer for the rest of us to see.

There on the computer screen was a picture recently taken of Bella, some other girl, Renee, and Phil at an Opera house they had even managed to get an interview with her and we asked Rose to please read it to us.

Article_

Question –

Miss Isabella where did you grow up?

Answer- I grew up in Phoenix Arizona where it is nice and sunny with my mom and during my Junior year of high School I moved in with my dad in Fork's Washington for a year so that my mom and Step dad could move around a bit for his job. And when I was 18 I missed my mom and wanted to move back with her after that Isabel and I meet became friends and then partners later on and she asked me to move to Italy with her and here I am.

Question – What were your friends like were you the fashionable party type?

Answer- Gods no I was never the party type I hated parties growing up they never went well for me. I was happy to just throw a tee shirt and jeans on and head out the door. But I made friends with a girl and her sister that were like family to me and I even dated her brother now they were all the fashion type and all so out going where as I was the shy quiet type. So I guess I learned some of the trick of trade from them.

Questions - are you currently dating anyone now or are you not ready to settle down yet?

Answer- No I am not dating anyone no one has really caught my interest I had some bad luck as a teen with dating and so until Mr. Right comes along I am not to worried about settling down.

Questions- fans are asking if after this recent movie in which you were apart of the cast of misfit trouble makers taught to dance Ballroom if you are maybe looking to go into acting for more movies?

Answer- Acting was pretty fun to be honest I made lots of friends and had a great time but I have also been in two other movies as an extra and that was what I was supposed to be for Taking the lead but a girl got real sick and couldn't make it and It just turned out that I could do the part well enough to fill in for her instead.

Question- what other movies have you been in?

Answer – I was an extra in Bring3 all or nothing and an extra in Drum line all with a dancers part.

Questions – Do you have any advice for fans out there for meeting their goals?

Answer- Um the only advice I can give is if you want something bad enough and are willing to do anything to get it then you just have to chase your dreams down and pounce on them and take every bit of help that is offered along the way.

Rose looked up from the article that she was reading and looked as if she would start crying Emmett went to her side and held her tight. Edward looked more ashamed than he had since he and Leah got caught messing around in Carlisle's car.

"So who is going to Italy with me for vacation?" Esme asked right away. The sound of agreement was defining. We would all be going except Paul, Jared, Quill, Sean, and the younger wolves that didn't now Bella.

We would be heading out tomorrow for Rome and Bella's turf.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Leah, Sam, Embry, Seth, and myself would be taking up most of First class. I was finally going to see Bella I wondered how the years had been to her after all she would be turning 27 soon.

The flight took close to 15 hours and I was starting to get antsy sitting still for so long most of the vampires were pretending to sleep I couldn't sleep a wink I was so hyped about getting to see Bella finally after 8 years without so much as hearing her voice I would get to speak with her in person. As soon as the plane landed I was already getting out of my seat and the minute the gate opened I was ready to tail it out of there but a restraining hand on my shoulder was enough to stop me.

"Calm down Jake we don't know her address or phone number and we need a car with tinted window in case the sun comes out so just chill you will see her soon enough alright." Sam said trying to calm me down.

I nodded though I felt like I was ready to burst still until I felt a massive dose of calm hit me. Jasper looked as if he was Jazzed off my emotions so I could only grin at him he just shook his head amused at my antics.

After an hour of delays we finally got three large SUV with black tinted windows to cart us all in and our luggage which was mostly the girls things any ways. We were moving out part of the way to the dance studio that Bella owned we had Seth make a call to it and ask for Bella.

"Hello I speak English only." Seth said right away I glared at him for being rude but we heard the woman on the other line chuckle.

"Hello my name is Maria, how are you is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually I am Isabella Swan's step brother Seth Clearwater and I was coming to visit her we have been exchanging emails for a while talking about me coming to visit soon she for got to give me the address to her house and I forgot to tell her when my plane was landing due to some delay I had." Seth replied lying easily.

"Oh that's terrible I am so sorry but Miss Isabella is not here today she is having the day off to go hiking. I can give you her cell house address but unless you have the passwords I can not give you the security codes or access logs to shut of the fences or open the gate." Maria replied.

"What about her cell number maybe she will answer that?" Seth asked hopefully.

"I am sorry but with out the passwords I can't give that to you either. Miss Isabella likes her privacy and prefers all business matters be handled by me or sent to her main office to be delivered by me in person.' Maria answered.

Seth groaned and rubbed his hand over his face in agitation.

"Alright I don't have the passwords but will you still give me the address and I will wait for her to get home before I swing by alright." Seth mumbled I smacked him in the arm for being rude.

"Of course sir one moment please she lives close to the mountains take roads A 90 and it will be on Fonte Nuova Road Near the Tor San Giovanni Mountains. Number 219210, if that is all have a nice day sir." With that Maria hung up the phone.

'Well I hope some one got that and has a clue where to go cause I haven't got a clue." Seth grumbled and he leaned back in the seat looking disappointed.

"I believe I know where she is located at it must have been built for her because that mountain range never had any houses that close before. Though if what Miss Maria said is true it is plenty secluded. It is on the out skirts of Rome' Carlisle answered.

I grumbled and a small growl escaped my throat after all that she had been through she still goes and secluded herself where she is in more danger of a wandering leech to come across her gees I was going to have to talk some since into the girl before she got herself killed.

We got close to her house after an hour of driving at vampire speed which truthfully I loved it was great going high speeds but I got nervous when he all saw the large long high private fence that we could hear electricity flowing through with surveillance cameras every 20 feet monitoring the inside and out side of the fence.

20 minutes later we were pulling up in front of a large gate that made my heart stop on the gate and on top the two post were what looked like giant wolf stone statues and decorations. There was a key pad set underneath a camera watching the front gate Carlisle and I hopped out of the car and walked over to the key pad and looking to either side of the gate we could see trees and flowers I had not noticed planted all along the fence in both directions.

I pressed the buzzer to let someone in the house know that we were out here. Moments later there was the young voice of a woman talking in Italian which meant that Carlisle answered back and I had no fucking clue what he was saying.

A few minutes later Carlisle turned to me and motioned to the cars and went to get in again. When we were sitting in the cars Carlisle pulled off to the side of the gate to make room for the others park and get out to come see what was going on.

Once everyone was gathered around the SUV Carlisle turned to us to explain what was going on.

"The girl in there was the maid that lives on the premises with her little sister they are not allowed to let us in with out the necessary codes and passwords or a call from Bella herself seeing s we don't have Bella's phone number or any of the codes we will have to wait till she comes home." Carlisle explained.

Emmett's belly laughter made me turned to him irritated.

"What 's so funny" asked.

"Bella has passwords and so much security it seems like she is prepared for an invading army electric fences which sounds like a lot more than would be healthy to touch even for us and cameras all over the place it is hilarious!" Emmett boomed in his loud voice.

"Or maybe she planned it this way so that it would deter vampires and werewolves if she knows about yous from sneaking up on her think about it that fence we could jump but not with out setting off the alarms I am sure there is both sounding and silent alarms that would trigger if we tried to break in uninvited.

And Emmett said it himself there sounds like and awful large amount of electric running through her fences though probably not enough to hurt us permanently would still hurt like a bitch and possibly do so damage to you wolves, and that's not taking in the fact she has some petty mean dogs of her own that even if we got over the fence past the cameras they would make enough noise to set off their own alarm.

And if I am correct I would bet a security team is able to watch these camera angles live. She has this place decked out like a fortress for a reason and did a damn good job of it. Vampires won't risk trying to get her through this because it could expose them and that would call the Volturi down on them they would rather wait until she came out to go after her making the humans she keeps here fairly safe.

At about this time we could hear a car coming up the road and turned to look to see if it was Bella as soon as the window rolled down we knew it was not Bella but the girl in the car just became my whole world she was everything that I ever needed and I would never leave her side she would forever be my everything. Her olive skin tone was beautiful and she glowed a golden hue like an angel sent to be my savior.

She and I stared at each other for about five minutes until Sam shook my shoulder snapping me out of my trance and her too apparently. She whispered WOW under her breath but we all heard her. Edward whispered to low for her to hear but I could.

"Welcome to the imprint club Jake you best find out her name before you zone again."

No way Bella was supposed to be my imprint not this random girl I never met before but as I thought it I knew there was nothing I could do about it I would be forever chained happily to her side.

" Hello are you guys the ones waiting for Bella to come home I didn't remember her saying anything about having this many relatives…" She trailed off before promptly smacking her hand to her forehead once she realized how unneeded that question had been.

'Sorry how rude of me my name is Isabel and I am Bella's sister so to speak we have a blood pack between us or something, any ways I am so sorry that she left you guys out here while she is up in the mountains doing god knows what up there. Anyways why don't you guys follow me up to the house and I can let the girls go visit their relatives for the holiday." Isabel said as she quickly punched in the numbers on the key pad and quickly explained to the maid that she could leave for the holiday that Isabel would take care of everything else.

I was still to stun to do much other than hop back into the car and watch the gates roll open. As we went in them we had to drive for the next ten minute through forested and gardened land with field and the like scattered languidly finally we could see a house getting bigger in the distance.

It was maybe a little bigger than the Cullen's house in Fork's. it was a beautiful home made out of light colored stoned with trees, bushes, and flowers all over the place and then there were all the statues of wolves.

As we pulled up the drive and hopped out we followed Isabel up to the house, which she pulled out keys to and opened the door allowing us to enter. We left our entire luggage in the cars until after we had a chance to talk to Bella.

"I am so going to give that girl a ring and bitch her out for not telling me she was having a party with suck cute guys other wise I totally would have been ready in my party gear." Isabel sang as she waved good bye to two young girls that were leaving the house in a older looking BMW.

I turned in time to see Isabel taking out her phone and hitting a sped dial number, I heard it ring a couple of times before I heard her Bella was on the other end of the phone yet she didn't sound like I remembered her voice was nothing compared to Isabel's.

"Hello Izzy whats up?" Bella asked panting.

"Bella what the hell you plan one hell of a party and don't invite me or allow your guest into the house if not for me they would have been waiting in front of your gate for a while yet! By the way where are you any ways?" Isabel asked lowering her pitch of voice finally.

"Um hiking I guess they forgot the code I did change it not long ago but I thought I gave it to everyone and no one told me that they were coming over so blame them not me. I guess I will be back soon maybe an hour or so and I will be there I guess." Bella replied sounding confused.

"Alright talk to you soon I guess I will just entertain them till you arrive alright hurry." Isabel chirped happy with being in the thick of things.

"Sure no problem Izzy I will be home soon no longer than hour I think I was on my way back when you called see you soon love ya" Bella snapped her phone shut ending the call.

Bella says she will be here in an hour I guess she wasn't that far away today some times she just takes off for a few days and doesn't call or any thing.

I sighed as we all headed into the living area most of us crashing into the sofas and chair sighing in relief being able to stretch out after a cramped car ride and 15 hour flight.

"So tell me about yourselves Bella hasn't talked much about any of you except Seth and that was when she was pissed that some guy kept bugging her mom to get her number." Isabel said as she glared at Seth who looked like he wanted to curl up and hide.

"What did she say about Seth?" I asked and hoped that Bella did not tell her it was me that had been bugging Renee and Phil.

'That he was going to be her step brother and that they were getting close and then out of no where he and her best friend abandoned her for tattoo and cliff diving." She answered and I felt my heart drop and I could see the pain clearly written across Seth's face.

This was going to be a long and painful discussion I hopped Bella got home soon.

BPOV

I huffed loudly as I ran through the thick forest I was several hours outside of Rome and I was running as a wolf and playing with any and all the wildlife I could I had chased a deer for two miles before I let it get away. I loved chasing the animals I planed to hunt before I headed back so I let my more animal like side take over as I sniffed out a fox not far away. Just as I was creeping up on the fox my cell phone, which was strapped, to my leg started to make loud shrill noise.

The fox high tailed it away as fast as it could and I don't blame him it hurt sensitive hearing the noise my phone was making I leaped and phased mid jump I tumbled to the ground and laid there panting as I answered the phone.

"Hello Izzy whats up?" I asked panting.

"Bella what the hell you plan one hell of a party and don't invite me or allow your guest into the house if not for me they would have been waiting in front of your gate for a while yet! By the way where are you any ways?" Isabel asked lowering her pitch of voice finally.

"Um hiking I guess they forgot the code I did change it not long ago but I thought I gave it to everyone and no one told me that they were coming over so blame them not me. I guess I will be back soon maybe an hour or so and I will be there I guess."

"Alright talk to you soon I guess I will just entertain them till you arrive alright hurry."

"Sure no problem Izzy be home soon no longer than hour I think I was on my way back when you called see you soon love ya" I snapped my phone shut and put the phone back to my leg and phased back into my wolf and tailed it back toward my car which I left not from Rome I don't get it though I was sure I had Maria give all those on the board our friends the code to the gate I wonder how come they didn't just call me and ask?

I was pulling up to my gate an hour later like I promised Isabel and when I rolled the window down to get to the key pad I smelled it the sweet smell that indicated a vampire and there was more than one!

There was another smell as well that I didn't know it was a woodsy smell with traces of other that I couldn't place. They had got into my house some how. The gate had barely opened and I was speeding through and up my long drive. I had to make sure that Izzy was alright.

As soon as I got in front of the house I threw the e break leaping out of the car turning it off in the same move as I ran shaking ready to Phase if there was a threat to hell with my secret. I rushed strait to where I could smell Izzy in the Living room and was panicking.

When I came around the wall I stood frozen staring into the room and could barely hold back the growl that wanted to explode from my throat. I was over and standing in front of Izzy in the next instant.

"What are you doing here!" I growled

Carlisle look surprised that I had growled and Esme didn't think twice and was up and hugging me before I could blink.

"Bella we missed you so much how have you been!" Esme Exclaimed I was stunned again the second time in as many minutes.

"Um hi Esme no offence but can you let go of me you kind of smell um bad" I whispered rubbing her shoulder returning her hug lightly.

Esme gasped shocked.

"Your as hot as the rest of the boys how I thought Leah was the only one how long have you been I mean I don't understand." Esme mumbled to low for Izzy to hear.

I shrugged and turned to Izzy.

"Hey Izzy do you think I could have some time alone with the family we have a few issues that need sorted before I even think of letting them stay here." I asked as I looked pleadingly at her.

She sigh defeated knowing I would get my way one way or the other.

"Sure, sure give me a call when I can come back over and play with the hoties. Just take care and if they give you any problems just kick their ass till they understand its your way or no way kay chicka love you." Isabel said as she and I exchanged kisses to each side of our cheeks.

As soon as I heard Isabel's car going down the drive I turned my attention back to the mess of people in my living room. I stayed on the defensive because they were in my den and I didn't like it not being on my terms at all. I felt extreme amounts of trust till I understood where it was coming from I growled loud and threatening at Jasper it pissed me off he had started this meeting trying to make me put my guard down.

Jasper raised his hands in surrender and there was only calm blanketing the room, which I was grateful for, but it still irked my nerves. I could assume from how the La Push boys were sitting that they was all wolves they were sitting with their backs to the wall and in an attack like formation.

I had bought each and every book I thought could help explain what I was after I was no longer so freaked out. So if the vampire legend were real I believed that the legends about the wolves were true too and that would explain what I had smelled out side by the gate.

"Bella we are so sorry about leaving without an explanation and without saying good bye" Carlisle began but I held my hand up to signal they should stop.

"Yes your right you should be sorry for leaving with out so much as a good bye I knew that I meant nothing to Edward but I had at least thought I had meant something to the rest of you.

I don't care that Edward said you had to go right then and there you should have at least said something to me. I should have had a choice in the matter and Edward should not have m,ade the choice for me I wanted to be with him and he was so worried about my soul that he neglected what I wanted and took my family away from me.

You should all know that I do not blame you I blame you for not making sure that Charlie and I would be safe Laurent tried to kill me not to long after you all left and then a few months after that Victoria and when she came after Renee I was so pissed off you are all so lucky I had already learned how to Phase when I wanted to other wise I would have learned and came after you with everything I had if I would have lost Renee and Phil to that bitch.

Don't look so surprised I chased Victoria away from Renee and Phil so they know my secret." I snapped at them grinning my teeth together to keep from snarling just thinking about Victoria almost killing my mother and stepfather was almost enough to push me to phase.

"We never knew that Victoria would have gone after you or we would have never let her get away Bella" Emmett whispered dejectedly. Jasper looked very ashamed and like he was ready to dash out the door and if he did I would chase after him until he learned that I was not blaming him for the family leaving.

Edward looked like he was ashamed as well though I could see that he was holding Leah tight to him. I sighed I had a lot of pissed of thoughts to get off my chest so I turned to the wolves to get it over with quickly.

"Lets go outside so we can Phase and get this over quickly Jake. And jasper stop it I forgave you the moment it happened. It was not your fault for any thing I cut myself because I was a clumsy human and you had to feel all six of their blood lust not just your own and the fact that you were able to hold off until Edward tossed me into the china plates shows how strong you really are so stop feeling like you are a monster or so help me I will smack you around until you get it through that thick skull of yours.' I said as I walked to the back patio and out into the yard I had a pool tennis court and a hot tub out her along with a grill and picnic tables for bar-b- q.

As soon as I was out in the yard where I wouldn't hurt anything or one I started to strip.

'Bella warn us before you do that!" Snapped Seth.

'oh get over it I have destroyed so many of my clothes for the first month that I don't care any more now change so you all and Edward will know what is up so I don't have to repeat my self I am hungry you interrupted my hunt earlier so lets get on with it." I snapped back and then I did a back flip and while in mid flip Phased landing on four feet instead of two waiting impatiently for the boys to change.

"Lordly she is good I don't see any of the other doing tricks when they do that, hey puppies do a trick and I will buy you all some doggy treats!" Emmett's loud laughter boomed. I snorted a yip laugh.

"She is so different from the rest of you all silver it so beautiful Bella may I touch you?" Alice asked as she walked closer to me and I nodded my head and laid down on my stomach so that she could reach my ears and give them a good scratch.

I had gone through a growth spurt last year and now at the shoulder I stood as big as a hummer truck easily. As soon as the other changed I started to go through my memories fro the time Edward left me in the woods to the present day soon after the wolves were remembering the wolves raised their head and let out a mournful howl that rose like a sad melody. Edward fell to his knees from the shook or the pain I had remembered.

Edward after recovering replayed most of the important stuff to his family and after that I phased back and started to put my clothes on again.

"Well now you all know what happened so lets go inside and eat I am starving you all scared away my fox I would have had him if you had just gave me 30 seconds more damn you all.' I mumbled

Emmett burst out laughing again. But everyone followed me inside. So started this new and old chapter of my life and yet I think I might be happy after this who knows…

A/N alright let me know what you think and please review so that I know your thoughts i don't know who I will pair Bella with yet perhaps you can tell me Jasper? Or Maybe Sam? Either way I want at least 15 reviews before I do another chapter but I am not sure I might let it go as a one shot I am not sure so give me some opinions.


	2. author's note

ok for now untill i get more inspiration i am ending taking the lead as it is as a one shot with bella not being paired with anyone... i might in the future do more with this but for now i dont have any idea where to take this i welcome all ideas if you would like to leave them for me but i have not been in the mood to write for a long while so for now Ja ne


End file.
